jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:KumiBani/Odwrotne Życie
Cześć, Mój pseudonim to KumiBani jest to blog w którym postaram się przedstawić coś innego niż w zwykłym JWS (praktycznie to samo ale inaczej :)) ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA INFO - Astrid jest córką Stoika - Valka jest (tyle ze ma ona niebieskie oczy) - Czkawka ma Szczerbatka - Na Berk jest pokój ze smokami - Nikt nie wie jak wygląda czkawka ( oprucz stoika i valki) Gdyż chodzi ćiagle w masce i jest na wyspie od 15 roku życia - Wszyscy mają 16 lat a Czkawka 17 (wygląd jak w RTTE - Race to the edge) - Reszta i tak sie dowie kim jest Czkawka i jak wygląda lecz potem. Prolog Na wyspie Berk panował szczególny mętlik z powodu zaczęćia się porodu przez Valke która przy pomocy Phlegmy i Gothi poradziła sobię z tym wyzwaniem. Urodziła piękną niebiesko-oką dziewczynę którą nazwała Astrid. Wódz był tak bardzo szczęśliwy ze przez kolejne trzy dni świętował z całą wyspą nardzoiny swojej córki. Na drugim końcu archipelagu było też świętowanie z powodu pierwszych urodzin syna wodza o imieniu Czkawka. Który jak się okazuje, jest bardzo uśmiechniętym dzieckiem, który rwię się do zabawy. (Pod 15 latach ) (As i reszta maja 16 a czkawka 17 teraz) Perspektywa Astrid: Mój spokojny sen przerwałą wichura domagająca się pieszczot, skąd to wiem? Zawsze rozpoznaje kiedy potrzebuje pieszczoty zawsze skacze wtedy po dachu. Szybko wstałam i poszłam do łazienki się ukąpać, poczym umyłam zęby i ubrałam się. Wyszłam przez okno na dach, gdzie czekała Wichura wskoczyłam na nią i polecieliśmy z zawrotną prędkośćią nad Krucze Urwisko. Robiliśmy fikołki beczki i inne triki. Po paru minutach wylądowaliśmy i zaczełam drapać moją kochaną Wichurkę pod brąda. Przez co nagle usneła, Widzicie gdzie są moje maniery mam na imię Astrid mój smok to Wichura z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz jest kochana. Mam bląd włosy i wielkie bardzo wielkie niebieskie oczy które odziedziczyłam po mamie. Z mojego wieku są jeszcze: Sledzik = Otyły Chlopiec, Zna cała kśięge smoków na pamieć i do tego jest skarżypytom. Lecz na swój sposób jest miły. Ma smoka imieniem Sztukamięs z gatunku Gronkiel. Sączysmark = Umięsniony Chlopak. Lizus idiota i cymbał mogła bym tak wymieniać wieczność ale szkoda mi na niego słów. Ma Koszmara Ponocnika imieniem Hakokieł. Mieczyk = Jest bratem bliżniakiem Szpadki jest tak samo głupi jak ona . Może troche bardziej. Szpadka = Jest Śiostrą bliżniaczką Mieczyka jest glupia lecz na swój sposób denerwująca. Mają smoka imieniem Wym i jot z gatunku Zębiróg zamkogłowy. Jest też o rok starszy chłopak nikt nie zna jego imienia ani wyglądu ma tylko smoka nocnąfurie imieniem Szczerbatek. Rozdział 1. (Teraz chciałabym napisać jak to sie stało że czkawka znalazł się na wyspie i dlaczego ćiagle chodzi w masce i jest bardziej agresywny) Perspektywa Czkawki (Ma on teraz 13 lat) Cześć wszystkim ! - Czkawka Cześć - odpowiedziała młoda grupka osob w jego wieku (Czkawka jest na wyspie gdzie z smokami jest pokoj też) Finn - Czkawka co dzisiaj robimy ? Alex - Finn tylko ci nałka w głowie .. Melodi - Uspokujcie sie i dajcie mówić Czkawce. Elsa - Melodi tobie tylko Czkawka w głowie . Melodi - Co powiedziałaś ?? Elsa - To co słyszałąś. Melodi - Już nie żyjesz - Poczym rzuciła się na Else z pazurami . Alex i Finn - Super !!! Dziewczyny sie biją robimy zakłady?? Czkawka - Ok ! Obstawiam na Else 10 Ryb. Alex - Ja na melodi 15 ryb. Finn - to ja daje 5 ryb na Else. Walka trawała dosyć długo nie powiem polała się krew lecz wygrała Elsa.. Czkawka - Wygrałem ! I co głupio ci Alex ??. Alex - Troche . Czkawka - Rozliczymy się potem. Teraz chodzcie zabierzmy ich do Ahmy (Szamanka). Czkawka wzioł przez ramię Melodi a Alex i finn Else poczym poszli w kierunku jej małego domku. Gdy znalezli się blisko zobaczyli szamankę pracującą przy Kwiatach.. Czkawka - Finn leć po Cześka (Kowal). Finn - On tam też jest niewidzisz ? Pomaga Ahmie.. Czkawka - Nie widziałem go ... dziwne. Delikatnie położyli Melodi i Else na Kocu a szamanka zaczeła ich opatrywać pochwili zaczełą coś rysować na piasku. Czkawka - Cześiek tłumacz . Cześiek - Ok. A więc Melodi nic nie będzie ale mamy jej przynieść troche Kapusty ? Szamanka udeżyła go swoją biało czarną laską. Znaczy powinna odpoczywać przez przynajmniej tydzień. Z Melodi jest gorzej ale wyjdzie z tego. 3 lata potem. Czkawka szedł do swojego domu otworzył dzwi i zastał tate i mame jedzącego Upieczoną rybe. Czesć mamo - Czkawka Cześć - Halszka Co jest na kolacje - Czkawka Ryba pieczona - Henryk Moja ulubiona - Czkawka Wiem! - Henryk Synu muśimy ći coś powiedzieć - Mama i tata. Słucham - Czkawka Chciałem żebyś zemną popłynoł statkiem na Berk żeby zaprzestać kłutni. Wolimy żyć w pokoju więc jutro jedziesz ze mną z szczerbatkiem jak chcesz - Henryk Ok ! ide sie pakować, a o której wyruszamy ? - Czkawka Z samego rana - Henryk O to dobrze nie będe muśiał się z nimi żegnać - Czkawak Dlaczego ? - Halszka Ach pokłuciliśmy się i to bardzo i oni powiedzieli że załuja ze mnie poznali więc nie chce ich widzieć - Czkawka Rozumiemy - Halszka,Henryk Dobranoc - Czkawka Dobranoc - Henryk Następnego dnia Czkawka i Henryk pożegnali się z Halszką w porcie i Szybko odpłyneli. Czkawka siedział pod pokładem przez 4,5 godzin i nagle łodka zczeła się mocno trząść Czkawka wyszedł na góre i zobatrzył jak smok z nieznanego gatunku mordkuje każdego po kolei. Zaczoł się rozglądać i na ziemi zobatrzył leżące ćiało swojego ojca martwe. Szczerbatek zaczoł strzelać do wrogiego smoka który chybiając swój strzał strzelił w żagle i które wraz z drewnem uderzyły mnie w głowie. Obudziłem się leżałem na desce od drewna pamiętałem najgorsze rzeczy jakie mogłem pamiętać . Te dobre wyparowały nic nie wiedziałem tylko szczerbatka. Lezałem na jakiejść wyspie. Pewnie to jest to słynne Berk pomyślałem i szybkim ruchem zrzućiłem deske z moich nóg. A sam udałem się do wioski wraz z moim smokiem. Postanowiłem jedno nie pokaże się nikomu nie podam swego imienia. Podam tylko szczerbatka imie. Czułem maż płyn lejącą się z mojego brzucha nie lała sie szybko więc myślałem że zdąrze dojść do wioski Szedłem bardzo pomału trzymając się za miejsce z którego lała się krew. Byłem juz blisko widziałem już domy lecz nagle urwał mi się film. (pare tygodni puźniej). Obudziłem się byłem w jakimś domu małym beż hełmu 'Kurde ... miałem sie nikomu nie pookazywać" - Kołomnie stała mała kobieta a obok niej Wielki wrecz ogromny mężczyzna a obok niego chuda kobieta pewnie jego żona. Prubowałem się podnieść lecz na marnę. Przy pomocy tych dwojga udało mi się podnieść. Witamy na Berk co się stało kim ty jesteś - Zapytał mężczyzna Jestem Czkawka pochodze z Wyspu Wiecznego Ognia - Czkawka A gdzie twój ojciec miał przyjechać podpisać pokój - Zapytał mężczyzna Nie żyje .. - Czkawka Tak mi przykro nie wiedziałem ja nazywam sie Stoik. - Stoik A ja Valka, a to jest Gothi powiedziała patrząc na niską kobiete - Valka Gdzie, Gdzie jest mój smok ? - Czkawka On ? leży u mnie w domu moja córka się nim opiekuje . - Valka Dziekuje za pomoc i ogólnie ale mam prosbe - Czkawka Słuchamy - Valka i Stoik Czy moglibyśnie nikomu nie mówić jak mam na imie, jak wyglądam i skąd pochodze ? - Czkawka Dlaczego ? - Valka Lepiej żebyśćie nie wiedzieli - Czkawka Dobrze rozumiemy - Valka Mam jeszcze 1 mała prośbe - Czkawka Jaką ? - Stoik Czy mógłbym gdzieś zamieszkać ? tam na wyspie mnie nie chciano (skłamałem) - Czkawka Jasne ale chwilowo nie ma wolnych domów więc zamieszkasz u nas w pokoju gośćinnym . - Stoik Dziękuje czy mógłbym isć do szczerbatka ? - Czkawka Jasne chodz pomoge ci dojśc - Valka Czkawka wstał ubrał maskę i powolnymi krokami udał się do domu wodza wszedł do środka i aż zaniemówił ich dom był 100 razy piękniejszy od jego .. byłego domu. Valka poprowadziła jeszcze czkawke do pokoju gośćinnego a sama poszła po szczerbatka który po chwili wskoczył na mnie i zaczoł mnie lizać... Szczerbatek !! to sie nie spiera wiesz o tym ! - Czkawka Szczerbatek . Więc tak ma na imie twój smok = Powiedziała blądynka Chciałbym ci podziękowaćza opieke nad nim ile się nim opiekowałaś. Ile mnie tu nie było ? - Czkawka Nie ma za co. Jakieś 2-3 tygodnie. - Astrid O Bogowie zadługo . - Czkawka A ty ? Jak masz na imie ? - Astrid Nie ważne, czy mógłbym zostać sam chciałbym odpocząć . - Czkawka Jasne - Astrid poczym opuśćiła pokój gośćinny Perspektywa Astrid Zeszłam na dół i odrazu moje oczy powędrowały na mame coś za zabardzo była ućieszona . Mamo - Astrid Tak ? - Valka Mam pytanie dlaczego ten "Nowy" nic o sobie nie chce mówic ? - Astrid Nie wiem . - Valka Wiem ze wiesz ! Widze to po twoich oczach ! - Astrid Może i wiem ale i tak nie powiem. Nie mogę obiecałam - Valka Mamo no prosze ! poczym popatrzyła na mame oczami smutnego smoka - Astrid Nie ! Dałam obietnice nie powiem ! - Valka Oburzona odwrućiłam się i poszłam pobawić się z wichurą a potem z szczerbatkiem Bardzo słodki z niego smok Rozdział 2. Wkrótce ! - Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania